


Broken Souls

by Miryuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - One Piece, Boys In Love, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, One Piece Universe, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit, Tsundere Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryuna/pseuds/Miryuna
Summary: Can two broken souls rebuild each other?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Broken Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide is mentioned is this story, for people who might feel uncomfortable.  
> As a quote says, "after the storm comes good weather", so don't lose hope :)

_"Another rainy day"_ he grumbled before drinking the end of his coffee, which had become cold since the time it was prepared. From the kitchen window, he could see muddy puddles forming in the hollows of the road. The water was rushing down the sidewalks before pouring into the sewers. People were in a hurry and ran with umbrellas in their hands, pulling away from the side of the road every time a car drove by.

Law put his mug in the dishwasher, trying to find some space as best he could. He had run out of lozenges a few days ago, and forgot to buy them every time. Not being in the mood to do the dishes, he kept filling the dishwasher until it overflowed. In the same way, he had finished his last can of laundry. So the dirty laundry continued to pile up, while in the kitchen the cupboards and fridge continued to empty.

After a poor breakfast, he walked to the entrance and lazily put on his long black coat and cap. He walked out of the house sighing in annoyance. That sigh was meant for the bad weather, his cold breakfast, his full dishwasher, his boring routine.... In short, that sigh was destined for his miserable life. Law left the house and locked the door, his fingers tensed by the cold. He then hurried to his parked car nearby and drove off towards the city.

The sky, like the road, was gray. On the way, he looked at the people and their sullen faces, or at the shop windows that were barely lit at such an early hour. After a good quarter of an hour of a dull drive, he finally arrived at his place of work in Logue Town, where he was living at the same time. The lights of the central building were dazzling him, and the noise of all this commotion was already giving him a headache. And his day had only just begun.

_"Trafalgar! There you are at last! You weren't at yesterday's meeting, were you?”_

Law recognized this familiar voice. He turned his head slightly and saw that it was indeed Dr. Kureha, his boss, who was calling him. Dr. Kureha was an older woman, with a rather eccentric character and look, but with a deep passion for her job. Law then remembered the previous day's meeting which he had intentionally missed. To tell the truth, he had found no convincing reason to sit around a table for more than an hour listening to the same speech every year. So he decided not to go.

_" - It must have slipped my mind. I'm sorry”_ he replied nonchalantly, without looking for a better justification.

“ _\- This attitude is not like you, Trafalgar. You have always been beyond reproach, whether in your work or in your seriousness. But for the past few weeks I've had the impression that you've been letting yourself go. Your reputation as a great surgeon does not justify your lateness or your absences to meetings! I think you should take a break for a few days. You're not at your best”._ The old woman continued her speech in a tone that was both severe and friendly.

“ _\- With all your respect, I don't need a bre...”_

“ _\- You finish this week and then I'll put you on forced leave for two weeks”_ interrupted Kureha, not letting him have the last word. _“Well, now get back to work, and try not to fall asleep during your shift!"_

Indeed, for several nights, Law had been suffering from insomnia, accentuating his lack of sleep, which he tried to compensate for during the day. Once he arrived in his office, he closed the door and slumped down in his chair, meditating. He wasn't at his best, he was letting himself go; it was obvious. Dark circles were growing under his eyes day after day. His meals, when he found the courage to prepare them, consisted only of rice, the only food left in his cupboards. He hardly slept at all, spending his nights contemplating the ceiling of his room or looking at the time displayed by the alarm clock. And his working days became longer and longer and more tedious. He even lost his taste for medicine. He was losing his taste for life.

* * *

It started last month. The last leaves of the trees were falling, heralding the coming of winter. Every year, in Logue Town, it was customary to organize a small party to celebrate the coming of this new season. Since Law had moved to the town for work, his family, living several miles away, arranged to visit him regularly. And since his younger sister, Lamy, had discovered the existence of this festival, she insisted on going every year. And this year was no exception. The atmosphere was festive, and colorful stands were scattered all over the city. Equally bright and colorful pennants were also stretched between the different houses, above the cobbled streets. Music and laughter became the usual melody of this December 22nd.

This year, Lamy had insisted on staying until the end of the festival. Around midnight, as the stalls closed one after the other, and the inhabitants went to bed, the sky began to rain heavily. _"It's time to go!"_ said Law's father, taking Lamy by the hand. _"Be careful on the road"_ said Law, after waving goodbye. _"We'll call you as soon as we get there, darling"_ his mother finished, before getting in the car. Law also drove back to his studio, not far from the city center.

The rate of rain had accelerated, turning the colored pennants into vulgar paper mache. Law settled into the sofa, book in hand, after feeding his wooden fireplace. His gaze went from the black writings on the white pages to the dancing flames in front of him. After an hour, he was surprised that he still hadn't received a call. Probably they were driving slowly because of the rain, he thought to himself to find a rational and reassuring explanation. But after two hours without a call, Law started to get really worried.

 _"We are truly sorry"_ they told him, when they knocked on his door at about three in the morning, a suffocating silence having taken over the studio, with only the sound of the drops crashing on the porch, under which two police officers were standing. _"A truck has deviated from its course because of the rain"_ they told him. _"It was an accident"_ they told him. Were those words supposed to reassure, soothe? Were those words meant to keep you calm? No, they weren't. On the way home, her father, mother and sister had just died in a car accident, hit by a heavy truck that had run off the road because of the wet pavement. _"Our deepest condolences"_ they told him.

* * *

The same old routine was repeated night after night, insomnia after insomnia. Law didn't even take the time to light the fireplace anymore. His apartment was plunged into cold, almost creepy silence. The atmosphere was icy, but not only because of the temperature. There was something else. It was as if there was no life left in that studio. The dust was gathering day after day... It was as if no one lived inside. It was like this studio was abandoned. Maybe he needed a break after all. Getting up, going to work... just the simple act of being in society tired him out. Today was his last day of work before he was forced to take a leave of absence. So he got up, drank a cold cup of coffee, put it in the sink – where the dishes kept piling up, the dishwasher being now completely full – and then got into his car and drove to the hospital.

This morning was particularly hectic, more so than the other times. Nurses were running through the corridors and secretaries were overwhelmed by phone calls. All this excitement was only amplifying Law's nascent migraine. As he walked to his office to find some calm, he was paged urgently. _"What's the problem?"_ he asked as he turned to Kureha, after rushing to the emergency room. _"A young man has been hit by a_ _truck_ _. He is on the verge of death. The emergency room is overwhelmed. I'm counting on you!"_ she explained before disappearing into another room. Law got ready in a hurry and entered the operating room. When he got close to the table where the patient was, his chest covered with blood, he hesitated. For a moment he seemed to see his parents and then his sister on the table. _"It's not the time"_ he thought, trying to put out of his mind the painful images that haunted him every night.

* * *

Law came out of surgery in the late afternoon, completely exhausted. The operation had lasted several hours, but in the end the patient had finally stabilized. His life was no longer in danger. A nurse informed the patient's relatives of the good news. Their faces lit up with relief. But Law did not linger on them and quickly looked away. _"Congratulations Trafalgar! It was a great operation! Take time to rest during these two weeks. I want to get you back in shape!"_ exclaimed Kureha who intercepted the surgeon in the corridor. The surgeon just nodded his head and slipped away.

When he returned home, Law was overcome with dizziness. He collapsed on his couch, wearing his palm to his forehead. At the same time, he had a severe headache that pounded like a hammer into his skull. When he closed his eyes, he saw the morgue again, and the thin white sheets that covered the lifeless bodies of his parents and sister. And when he opened his eyes, in an attempt to escape those heartbreaking memories, he would look at his studio that had been abandoned for several weeks now.

The reality was no less painful than the memories. It was even more torturous. For every time Law breathed, he wondered why he was still in this world when his family was no longer. He was gnawed by regrets and by the _"if only" ... "if only"_ they left earlier, _"if only"_ they'd stay to sleep at the studio, _"if only"_ it hadn't rain, _"if only"..._

Law didn't know where he stood, he didn't know what to do. All the values that had been instilled in him; seriousness, determination, boldness and hard work; seemed to be falling apart one after the other. Now that he wasn't going to go back to work for a little while, it seemed to him that there was nothing to stop him from sinking even more. This pause, which was supposed to allow him to regain his faith to live, loomed however more destructive than restorative. For over the next two weeks, isolation and depression would have taken hold of him – and who knows what might happen.

Law had some close friends, whom he had met during medical school. Once they graduated, they were admitted to hospitals in different cities, some of them far away from where Law practiced. So they rarely saw each other, and when they called Law to check up on him, he would tell them that he was busy with work and would call back later – which he never did.

Nothing and no one seemed to be Law's connection to his miserable life anymore.

* * *

_"Will you forgive me if I join you sooner than expected?"_

A week had passed. Law remained meditative in front of the glass containing the lethal mixture. What had particularly attracted him to medicine was this fragile balance, this thin barrier between life and death; this science that can save a being just as it can destroy it. Opposite him, the very example of this frail stability was placed on the table: a drink so simple and so pure that it would seem harmless, and yet.

 _"What the hell am I doing?!"_. Law put his hands on his face and began to cling to his forehead, as if he wanted to drive all negative thoughts out of his mind. He wanted to wake up from this bad dream that had lasted too long. He couldn't stop the tears coming from the corner of his eyes from running down his cheeks to his chin, before falling on the table, just inches away from the deadly remedy. His hands were shaking. His tattooed hands were shaking. Having been in contact with death so regularly in his work, he didn't think he feared it so much. His mind was troubled, as was his vision because of the tears. He no longer thought or saw clearly. He was fogged by all the grief and sadness that had accumulated over the past month. _"If I drink this, I wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore, would I? I could join you, Lamy and Cora-san, couldn't I?"_. His tears having suddenly stopped flowing, Law took the glass in his right hand, while bringing it dangerously close to his lips. _"Will you forgive me? I did not succeed how to live as you taught me. I did not know how to be the exemplary son or brother you expected me to be. I'm sorry"_. He already imagined the poison infusing his veins, flowing in his blood, his vision blurred, and his body softened, until he no longer felt any pain or sorrow. He was ready, he was going to…

_"Knock. Knock. Knock."_

Law startled and almost spill the glass. Who could have come at this hour? Who could just show up? Law hadn't had any visitors for weeks. He waited for a few moments without moving, to see if the person at the door would leave, but the three successive knocks resounded again, with a little more insistence. Law put the glass on the table, and finally decided to open the door, realizing that he would never be quiet otherwise.

 _"What do you want?"_ he asked in an icy tone after suddenly opening the door. _"You are Trafalgar Law, aren't you?"_ continued the other, without seeming intimidated by this not very warm welcome. _"Yes"_ replied the surgeon simply and sternly, seeking to end the conversation as quickly as possible. _"I wanted to thank you for saving me! A friend of mine works in the same hospital as you do, and he told me that it was you who operated on me! You're a brilliant surgeon from what I understand! Thank you!"_ exclaimed the other with an energetic tone. Law had a moment of incomprehension. But, after observing the young man in front of him in more detail, he finally recognized him, especially because of the scar under his left eye. He was the patient who had been hit by a truck, and whom he had operated on the last day before he was off work a week earlier. Law was surprised to see him in such good shape, given the critical condition he was in just a few days ago. _"I just did my job"_ he replied, still as dry as ever. _"It doesn't matter. I'd like to thank you! Would you like a coffee?"_ continued the young man with the same enthusiasm. Seeing that the surgeon didn't answer, he added, _"I'm Luffy by the way!"_.

Law was puzzled, and completely shaken. Just a moment ago he was about to kill himself, and now a stranger was inviting him for a drink. It all seemed too surreal to him to be true. Without thinking about his words, he stupidly replied _"Why not"_. Luffy gave him an address and a date, and he left with a big smile on his face. A few seconds later Law was still in the doorway, trying to figure out what had just happened. He went home, just as stunned, and sat down in the kitchen chair where he had been just before. He looked again at the glass on the table and saw that it was still full. It was not a dream, then? While his eyes remained on the poison, his mind drifted to the conversation he had just had, to that _Luffy_.

Law could no longer find the courage or strength to complete what he had begun. He emptied the glass into the sink, and cleaned it several times in a row, to make sure there was not any trace of poison left. It was the first time he had washed anything in many weeks. It was the first time these negative thoughts had ever been questioned. It was the first time in a long time that someone had knocked on his door and asked him to come out.

When he had finished washing the glass, he put it back in the cupboard as if nothing had happened. He sat down on the chair, still not really realizing what had just happened. Law didn't know what to do. He had never considered this possibility, and now he was alone again in the middle of his studio, but he had, unlike the other days, a date and the address of a meeting place: _"Tomorrow, Coffee Skypiéa, 4 pm"_.

Law got up from the chair and went around in circles in the kitchen, trying to clear his head. When he stopped, he looked through the window and was surprised to see sunrays illuminating the distorted road in front of his house. For several weeks the weather had been gray and rainy. And it seemed that the sun had finally decided to reappear.

 _"Am I really going to go?"_ asked Law meditatively. On the one hand, the idea of being confined to one's home in solitude and depression was simpler and effortless. But on the other hand, he was piqued by a certain curiosity about this Luffy. What did he have to lose in the end by not going? Anyway, he felt that if he didn't go, the other one would surely come knocking at his door again. So he decided he would go.

* * *

_"Where have you been, Luffy? Chopper's been looking all over for you to check up on you! I remind you that the hospital agreed to let you out early on the condition that Chopper sees to your recovery!"_ said a rather bossy redhead. _"I know it, I had just gone to thank the surgeon who operated on me"_ replied the dark-haired man as he walked to the kitchen. _"So?"_ asked the redhead, always looking for interesting information. _"Well, I just invited him for coffee. He looks nice, but a little cold"_ Luffy said innocently. _"Maybe your approach was too... how shall I say... unusual?"_ she replied, knowing her friend's impulsive nature. This question left Luffy meditating for a few seconds, before he suddenly forgot the subject of the conversation, when he smelled the tempting smell of delicious food emanating from the kitchen.

* * *

**The next day**

The dashboard displayed 15:55. Law was parked in a parking lot a few yards from the café. He didn't even know what his current state of mind was. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't especially sad either. He was both nervous and confused.

When he arrived in front of the café, he saw someone waving at him from a table on the terrace. As he approached the table, Luffy waved him to sit down, while he smiled at him with a radiant smile. _"I wasn't sure you would come!"_ said Luffy as he looked over the menu. _"Oh, why that?"_ Law added to continue the conversation, even though he knew the reason. _"You looked pretty cold, but I'm glad you came! Shihihi"_ Luffy replied just as cheerfully. Law replied with a smirk, then looked down at the menu too to avoid an embarrassing situation.

They didn't talk until the waitress came in. _"What would you gentlemen like to order?"_ asked a young blonde girl. _"Oh...uh... Conis! How are you?"_ cried Luffy. His attitude made Law understand that he probably knew the waitress. _"Very well, thank you! I heard about your accident. It's terrible! I'm so relieved you're okay!"_ Conis added with a loving smile. Law could see a slight grimace on Luffy's face, which was quickly concealed by a big smile. What was he trying to hide?

 _"And what will you take Law?"_ asked Luffy, who took him out of his thoughts. _"A Viennese Shandora please"_ said Law. _"A Milky Cafe and a Viennese Shandora, got it !"_ repeated the waitress before going back inside the café. _"I guess you two know each other?"_ Law asked to break the silence. _"Yes, she's an old friend. She's very nice! I have another friend who works in a restaurant. It's really handy because I can eat for free sometimes! Shihihi. His cooking is really great! You should try it sometime. He works at Baratie's restaurant. I could take you there if you want!"_. _"Maybe some other day"_ replied Law, remaining as polite as possible. This Luffy seemed to be a good person, but at the same time he seemed insistent, and that tended to irritate Law somewhat.

While they were at the café, Luffy talked about anything that came to mind. Whenever he asked questions about Law to try to find out more about him, Law would always skirt the subject, referring to another question. When the waitress came back to give the bill, Luffy insisted on paying. _"No, I assure you it's on me! It's a thank you, remember?"_ Luffy said enthusiastically. Law had no say in the matter and let Luffy pay, although he did mind. Then Luffy walked Law to his car. _"Well...uh...be well!"_ he replied, looking for something to say goodbye to. _"Thanks for the coffee, but you didn't need to thank me. Be well, too"_ Law finished in a monotone voice before getting into his car and disappearing.

* * *

_"So, how'd it go?"_ the curious redhead asked him. Nami was one of Luffy's oldest friends, and one of his closest. It was often with her that Luffy talked the most, or confided in her, because she always found an answer to these problems, well, almost always. _"I don't know, he didn't talk about himself much. He was pretty withdrawn..."_ Luffy said, looking disappointed, which surprised the redhead even more. _"Well, being a surgeon is a very tough job. Maybe he was just tired. I don't understand what's bothering you. You don't know each other after all". "No, but I wanted to get to know him"_ replied Luffy simply, his face tired. _"I'm going to get some rest. If Chopper comes, tell him I'm upstairs"_ said Luffy before going up the stairs. Since the accident, Luffy had been squatting at Nami's house because he couldn't stand being alone in his apartment anymore. _"No problem"_ added the redhead, who still wondered what Luffy was worried about.

When Chopper arrived, Luffy was already asleep. So he stayed in the living room to talk with Nami, especially about Luffy. _"I don't think he grieved yet, Nami. You have to give him time"_ Chopper explained. _"I understand, but what does that have to do with this Law?"_ Nami added. _"_ _ **His**_ _absence creates a real lack for Luffy. Maybe he's trying to fill that void. He sees in Law someone who saved him, doesn't that remind you of someone?"_. Nami nodded, understanding what the young apprentice doctor was meaning.

* * *

_"It's still raining"_ sighed Luffy leaning against the window sill. "And it's cold too" he grumbled. _"It's normal it's winter"_ Nami replied ironically. Suddenly it seemed to her that Luffy had an idea, seeing him getting restless and looking for his coat. _"Where are you going?"_ Nami asked intrigued. _"To take a walk!"_ Luffy replied simply, circumventing his friend's question, before closing the door behind him. _"Take a walk? In weather like this?"_ asked Nami surprised.

Luffy took the bus to Logue Town, which was a few miles from where he lived. Once there, he took the same route he had taken a few days before. When he found himself under the porch, he hesitated for a second before knocking on the door. His hair was dripping on his coat and his hands were shivering from the cold. _"I'm sure it's a good idea. With this weather, everything looks depressing, so there's nothing better than a good restaurant!"_ thought Luffy, with his fist ready to bang on the door.

_"Knock. Knock. Knock."_

Luffy couldn't wait to see Law again. Chopper had told him that he had been off work for a week, and to his knowledge, he lived alone. Luffy thought that he might offer to take him to that restaurant he had last talked to him about. He thought how sad it must be to stay home in this bad weather outside. When he heard footsteps approaching the door, and the doorknob lowered, Luffy's heart started beating faster.

 _"Hi! Would you like to go to a restaurant? If you don't have plans, of course. I was thinking..."_ but Luffy couldn't finish his sentence until Law interrupted him coldly. _"But what do you want from me at the end?!"_. His tone was cold and threatening. Luffy swallowed before he spoke again, the volume of his voice getting lower. _"It's just... I thought... that in this weather... a restaurant would be nice... so..."_ but again, Luffy didn't have time to respond, Law continued in the same violent tone. _"You're not going to leave me alone at the end?! Stop knocking at this door! Forget about me!"_ Law replied before slamming the door.

Luffy stood motionless, his face decomposed, the clanging sound of the slamming door still echoing in his eardrums. He waited a few seconds, hoping the door would open again, but nothing. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. He set off, downcast, dragging his feet on the pavement, as he reached the bus stop in the same pouring rain.

It was almost dark, and the streets were deserted. Luffy was alone, waiting for the last bus of the evening. He approached a puddle in front of him and looked at his reflection. _"Why can't I be like you? Strong and brave? I miss... you..."_. Tears streamed from the corner of his eyes, which Luffy quickly wiped away with his frozen hands. He shivered, grabbing his arms with his hands and snapping his teeth.

In the distance, a small group of noisy young people were walking towards the bus stop. When they got within sight of Luffy, he became anxious as he recognized his old stalkers from his elementary school days. He suddenly had a bad feeling. The others looked drunk and still as immature as ever.

 _"Well, if it isn't little Luffy. Shy and weepy?"_ exclaimed one of them, laughing out loud and holding a bottle of liquor in one hand. _"Yes, yes, it's him! Still ridiculous!"_ added another in a fat voice. _"Aren't you afraid of being alone in the dark? Are you waiting for your brother maybe? Oh no, it's true, he's dead! AHAHAHAHAH"._ The little group laughed out loud, drinking sips of alcohol in between. Luffy tried not to pay attention, although the urge to hit them so violently to make them swallow their words made him itch. But he knew he didn't have the advantage. There were six of them. He was all alone. Among them, he recognized Porchemy, who was at least two heads taller than he was. _"What are you waiting for, kid?"_ he asked meanly. _"My bus"_ Luffy replied simply, although he felt like adding a _"jerk"_ at the end. But he refrained from provoking them, otherwise the situation could quickly get out of hand, and that's not what he was after. _"Do you have a little coin? I don't have any more to buy me a drink"_ continued the tallest. _"No, sorry". " Really? How are you going to pay for your bus fare, then?"_ Porchemy became more insistent, starting to elbow Luffy. _"Or maybe it's that you spent all your money on your brother's coffin, huh? AHAHAHAHAH"_. Luffy couldn't take another one of his provocations, so he punched him in the face so hard that the other fell to the ground. Luffy's gaze became murderous, like that of a ferocious beast. But even with all his rage, he was soon surrounded by the other five assailants.

* * *

Law was walking around in circles in his living room with his hands in his face. _"Why did I say that? I'm such a jerk. He came so kindly, and this is how I thank him? What the hell did I do... Stupid alcohol..."_. Law felt terrible about it. After he closed the door, the words he had just said repeated in his head, realizing how cruel he had been. And when he opened the door again, hoping that Luffy was still behind, he saw no one. He then went down the street, looking for the brown, but the weather was atrocious. The rain wetting him to the bone, he went home trying to calmly think about how to make amends for his mistake.

Having sunk again, he had started drinking to try to drown his sorrow, even though he knew, being a doctor, that it was far from healthy. But he had not found any other more effective solution. When Luffy knocked on the door, Law was not yet fully lucid, and his words carried all the hatred and grief he felt.

Law did not have Luffy's number or address. He could not call him or go to his house to apologize. Maybe he could find his contact information in his hospital file, but Law couldn't wait. He needed to find him tonight to apologize as soon as possible. He couldn't have gone far. _"He doesn't have a car, I don't think he lives here... so how does he get home... the bus? The bus!"_. Law didn't think for another second, grabbed his coat in a hurry and rushed to his car. The nearest bus stop was down the street, and he knew that the last bus was coming in a few minutes. He had to be there.

* * *

_"No change. No bus. Sorry, young man"_ Luffy watched his only means of transportation slip away in the fog. He wanted to call Nami, have her pick him up and tell him what had happened; she would probably find the words to cheer him up, as she always did. But Luffy didn't have a phone or money on him anymore. After being quickly overpowered by his former stalkers, they stole what he had of value : his cell phone and cash. Luffy couldn't see a phone booth nearby, he couldn't call without change anyway. So, in the pouring rain, he left with a limp, his mind broken and his bluish hands. A tear ran down his cheek before being swept away by the icy wind that blew as the night approached.

Law was anxious. Very anxious. What he had done was unforgivable. He remembered Luffy's faint grimace when the waitress mentioned his accident. It seemed to him that there was something more behind the accident, something Luffy didn't want to talk about, something he probably wanted to forget. And Law knew this feeling very well, this way of lying, because he himself avoided talking about the car accident. There was a good chance that Luffy had lost someone, too. And in that case Law's behavior was even more unforgivable.

The wipers were at full throttle. Law was squinting through the windshield, trying to make out shapes in the thick fog. After a few minutes, he saw a figure walking on the sidewalk. Was it possible that it was him? Law slowly approached the car. The headlights lit up Luffy's red and white striped coat, which Law recognized immediately. So he cut the engine in a hurry and hurried getting out of the car, forgetting to turn off the headlights.

Luffy hadn't even noticed the dazzling light behind him. His thoughts were elsewhere, clouded by the successive events that had taken place.

_"Luffy!"_

…

_"LUFFY!"_

At the second call, Luffy came back to reality. He turned to find the source of the call, and saw a large silhouette quickly approaching.

 _"I'm sorry. I really am. I should never have told you that, I acted like a complete idiot! I didn't realize what I was saying at the time. I blame myself, I really do. I was afraid you'd already left, I... I wanted to apologize for what I did, so... I went right out and looked for you... I thought of the bus... so I came here"_ Law explained, his voice jerking, when he got to Luffy's level. _"Ah... and... well... it's my fault too... I'm often told that I'm too insistent, so don't worry!"_ smiled Luffy kindly. But that smile was forced, Law could decipher it very clearly. He knew his words had hurt him deeply. As he was about to speak again, Law tickled at Luffy's left eye. It looked bluish, as if he had been hit, the doctor analyzed. The bus was supposed to have passed by by now, but Luffy was walking alone on the sidewalk. Why? It didn't make any sense. Law became more worried. What could have happened after Luffy left? _"Luffy, are you sure you're alright?"_ Law asked him in a deeper voice. _"Yes... yes..."_ Luffy replied, but his voice was hopping, it wasn't sincere. _"Luffy, what happened?"_ the doctor continued. He felt that Luffy was trying to hide the truth, and that it was hurting him. Luffy couldn't keep the lie going, his hands began to shake. He wanted to explain everything to Law, but on the other hand he was afraid of being rejected again. His silence was enough for Law to understand what was bothering him. After all it was normal that he didn't dare to confide after what had happened. So Law took Luffy's hand in his, and looked him straight in the eye and said, _"Luffy, as a doctor I cannot stand by and do nothing in front of someone who is suffering. You can explain it all to me, there is no shame. Especially since I am partly, if not totally, responsible. So let me help you, please"_. At these words, Luffy threw himself around Law's neck, his sobbing face pressed against his black coat. What he needed right then and there was comfort, no matter who could give it to him. All the sadness that he had hidden behind his smile until then poured down like a shower. His body was trembling. Law held him close. His hair, his coat, was completely wet. It must have frozen him to the bone. _"You're soaking wet! You'll catch cold. You must get warm right away!"_. Law then took him home. During the ride, Luffy hid his face in his hands, his legs folded over the seat.

 _"You need to take a hot shower to warm up your body. I've put some dry clothes on the cabinet for you. They should fit you. Take all the time you want. The main thing is that you're getting warm"._ Law told him as he took Luffy into the bathroom. Luffy did as the doctor told him. Meanwhile, Law was frightened to see how messy his studio was. He cleaned up very quickly and lit the fireplace to warm up the studio. Luffy came out of the bathroom, still disoriented, pale face. _"Did you get warm?"_ the doctor asked him in a friendly way. Luffy nodded weakly in reply. Law directed him to the living room and sat him on the couch, then wrapped him in a fleece blanket to keep him warm.

The room was perfectly lit, and Law noticed Luffy's bluish eye. Luffy still didn't speak. He was wiggling his fingers together unconsciously, as if he was trying to think about something else. He was uncomfortable, it could be seen and understood. Law couldn't leave him like that, if he was injured, he had to be treated. It was his duty as a doctor. _"Luffy, are you hurt?"_ asked Law kindly, trying to rush Luffy as little as possible. _"You can tell me, there's no shame"_ continued the doctor, encouraging him to confide in him. Luffy continued to twist his fingers, more quickly, then cleared his throat before speaking weakly. _"It's...it's not much...just a few blows...."_. He had kept his head down, avoiding the gaze of the person sitting next to him. _"You seemed to be limping, that can be pretty bad. I'd rather check you out, if you don't mind?"_. Luffy nodded gently. _"All right. I'll get my kit and I'll be right back. I need you to take your shirt off too"._

Sitting on the sofa, Luffy's gaze was plunged into the dancing flames inside the fireplace. Flames. Fire. Fine tears sprang from the corner of his eyes, tears he wiped away before they could go any further. Law arrived a few seconds later, and sat down beside Luffy, who was now shirtless. His skin was bluish in places, but nothing to be alarmed about. Law took some ointment from his fingers and started to apply it to the different bruises, only with the necessary force so that the ointment could penetrate properly, without pressing too hard either. The fingers massaging Luffy's injured skin were precise, energetic and delicate. They revealed all the experience and talent of the young doctor.

 _"I'm sorry"_ Law suddenly said to him. Luffy remained surprised for a moment. _"I'm not mad at you, it's already ancient history, don't worry"._ _"No, I'm sorry about that"_ Law continued, pointing to the scar on Luffy's chest. _"When I walked into the operating room and saw you lying on that table with blood on your chest, I had a moment of hesitation. That should never happen in my line of work. A surgeon should always be sure of himself, never doubt. And... in that moment I did doubt. Precious seconds went by. If I had reacted sooner, you probably wouldn't have this scar. It's my fault that..."_. Luffy put his hand on Law's hands, interrupting him. _"What the hell are you talking about?! You saved my life, that's the only thing that matters!"_. Luffy smiled a tender smile at him, a smile that wasn't forced this time. Law exhaled a slight sigh of relief, barely perceptible. _"You can put your shirt back on. I'll get some ice for your eye, it will keep it from swelling. Do you want me to put some ointment on your legs?"_. Law asked in a very professional tone. _"Uh...no, no...I'm fine, I'm just limping a little, it's almost nothing"_ replied Luffy, a little embarrassed by the situation. _"Are you sure?"_ Law continued in the same serious tone. " _Yes...yes". "I'll get some ice, then"._

The delicate silence of the room was pierced by the dry crackling of the wood burning inside the fireplace. These flames, as mesmerizing as they were dangerous, were flickering before Luffy's eyes, bringing back painful memories that he had been trying to escape for the past few weeks. When Law settled back on the couch, he noticed the traces of tears wiped along Luffy's cheeks. _"Are you okay?"_ He asked softly, knowing that the situation was delicate. _"If you need to talk, I'm here. But I'm not forcing you to anything. It's up to you"_ Law explained. Law handed the ice to Luffy, who applied it to his left eye. _"Can I ask you a question, Law? You have the right not to answer if you think it's too personal, I'll understand"_. Law nodded affirmatively, slightly intrigued. Luffy took a few seconds before asking his question, trying to find the right words. _"Have you ever lost someone? Anyone close to you?"_ Luffy asked with some hesitation. _"Yes... unfortunately"._ Law took a breath and tilted his head back. _"I've lost my family"_ he simply added. _"Oh...I'm so sorry...I...my question was intrusive...I....."_ stuttered Luffy in embarrassment. _"Don't be. Actually, it's kind of a relief to be able to talk about it. I've been keeping it to myself for a long time, and...", " and it destroys you on the inside, doesn't it?"_ continued Luffy. _"Yes, exactly"_ he said, turning his eyes to Luffy's. _"I lost my parents and my little sister in a car accident. They were hit by a truck that skidded in the rain. It's been a little over a month now. And... I still haven't been able to move on. I just can't let go of the past. It haunts me"_ Law explained, tilting his head forward, placing his hand on his forehead. Luffy placed his hand behind Law's back. _"I understand"_ he added. _"I've lost someone too. My brother to be exact"_ Law straightened his head, listening carefully to Luffy. _"He was a fireman. He was always attracted to this job. He's always been attracted to fire in general"_ Luffy smiled slightly _"and he always loved playing with fire. Always so reckless. A hothead! But most of all, he was brave. So brave. If only I had that much courage..."_ Luffy's gaze waltzed over the flames in front of him as he continued his story. _"He'd been called to a building fire in the city of Goa. The fire had wreaked great havoc, and was holding the people inside captive. Eventually, they were able to be evacuated from the building through the windows. But there was still someone inside. And the fire had just taken over the entire facade. The firemen tried to put it out as best they could, but by the time the fire was out, the remaining person would have died from asphyxiation or burns. So Ace didn't hesitate for a second, and threw himself through the burning building, despite warnings of deterrence from his colleagues"_ Luffy paused. He continued twisting his fingers to keep his hands from shaking. He wanted to confide, but the pain was still there. _"He had finally managed to rescue the young man trapped in the flames. But..."_. Luffy couldn't hold back those tears this time, _"...as they were about to exit the building... the floors above them began to collapse.... ...and..."_. Luffy's voice was hopping, and his words were stuck in his throat. As if to return the gesture, Law put his hands on Luffy's and said kindly _"Don't force yourself if it hurts, you can tell me about it later"._ Luffy nodded shyly.

 _"It's getting late. Do you want something to eat? I don't have much left in my cupboards except rice... but otherwise I can go out. There's a grocery store nearby that opens until midnight. Also, we didn't have time to talk about it before, but you can sleep here of course, but I can take you home if you prefer. It's up to you"_. Law spoke in a soft and benevolent voice. He had even offered to go out shopping, even though he hadn't set foot in a store in weeks. _"Uh...I don't want to bother you, so..."_ Luffy hesitated. _"You can stay here, I don't mind"_ said Law, still friendly. Luffy finally accepted the offer, and decided to stay the night. On the one hand, because he didn't want to go back to his apartment alone, otherwise he knew he would get depressed; on the other hand, if he went back to Nami's place, she would ask him a lot of questions. Of course the attention was touching, but Luffy didn't feel able to explain everything that had happened, not anymore. Before Law came, he would have done it. But now he felt reassured. Luffy called Nami anyway, with Law's phone – explaining to her that his had been stolen – so she wouldn't worry about not seeing him getting home. She tried to ask him some questions, but Luffy again dodged _"I'll tell you everything later, I promise"_ and hung up.

* * *

After the meagre dinner – made up of rice – Law did the dishes, which surprised him, and then did a quick cleaning in his room, also replacing the sheets in his bed. _"You can have my room, I'll sleep on the couch. I'm sorry, I don't have a guest room"_ Law said, shaking the pillows. _"No, no, don't move! I'll sleep on the couch, I don't mind at all, I assure you!"_ insisted Luffy. _"You could fall off the couch in your sleep, and hurt yourself"_ the doctor said seriously. Luffy quickly realized that Law wouldn't change his mind so easily. _"I don't want you to sleep on the couch because I'm taking your bed! Then I'll sleep in the bed, but only if you sleep in it too!"_. Law stopped what he was doing, remaining surprised. Luffy also remained silent for a moment, thinking about what he had just said. Strangely enough, it sounded better in his head than out loud. Law did not know what to say. And Luffy didn't know what else to say. A moment of embarrassment gripped the two men who looked at each other without saying nothing. Luffy finally resolved to break the silence, which was becoming a little too heavy. _"No really, you could fall off the couch in your sleep and hurt yourself!"_ said Luffy, who was proud of himself for taking Law's argument word for word. Law smiled an amused smile before adding. _"Well seen"_ with the same little smirk on the corner.

Eventually Law had to agree to sleep in his bed as well. But he thought he could leave as soon as Luffy fell asleep. The first few minutes were embarrassing enough, but the discomfort quickly disappeared as soon as Luffy fell asleep. Law knew that he would not fall asleep so easily with his insomnia problem. His mind wandered over the events of the day. Next to him, Luffy whispered incomprehensible words in his sleep, which earned Law a smile. As he slipped quietly out of bed, an arm wrapped around his waist, preventing him from going any further. He turned his head, and saw Luffy, still in a deep sleep. He must have done it unconsciously. But, to the doctor's dismay, every time he tried to free himself from Luffy's arm, this one was tightening, preventing Law from leaving for good. So he resigned himself, and said he would wait for Luffy to remove his arm himself before he could leave.

When Law opened his eyes, he was surprised to recognize the ceiling of his room. He had ended up sleeping in his room then? After coming to his senses he decided to get up, but, feeling something holding him back, he was even more surprised to see that Luffy's arm had not moved yet! Worse, Luffy was now glued against him! And yet, Law had not noticed it before. But most of all, he did not remember that he had waited a long time before going to sleep. In fact, it was even the first real night without insomnia, and he had to admit that he hadn't slept so well for several weeks.

Anyway, Law wanted to get off Luffy's arm before he woke up, to avoid an embarrassing moment in the morning. He started by trying to lift it gently – nothing to do. With a little more force – still nothing to do. He turned to both sides – nothing to do either. Trial after trial, Law was getting closer and closer to the edge of the mattress, and, not realizing it before, he fell out of the bed in a loud crash. But at least he had finally managed to free himself from Luffy's arm. _"Seriously..."_ sighed Law with a smile on his lips. He looked up at the mattress, and saw that the sleeping man hadn't been awakened even by the noise. He must surely have been a heavy sleeper. Luffy slept on his right side, his arms stretched out on the mattress, and his face turned towards Law. His locks of black hair were falling back to his forehead, and his mouth was forming a small o, from which a peaceful and steady breath was coming out.

Without realizing it, Law had begun to contemplate this being asleep next to him, so calm. When he thought about it, he had not been very warm to him, he even had been particularly cold and distant. He felt ashamed of himself. He had closed himself up in his grief and regret and had been hostile to any form of positive feeling. It was as if he did not feel worthy of being happy. He didn't deserve that happiness. Then he had sunk deeper and deeper into that dark abyss, and as he was about to be swallowed up by all that darkness, someone had reached out to him. If Luffy hadn't come knocking at his door that day, Law wouldn't be here. Now he realized how much he owed him.

Luffy was still asleep, so Law decided to go to the grocery store to buy what he needed for a decent and satisfying breakfast. Not knowing Luffy's taste in food, he took a little bit of everything: sweet and salty. When he returned home, he came face to face with Luffy, who seemed completely distraught. _"Are you okay, Luf-"_ Law didn't have time to finish his sentence that Luffy jumped into his arms. _"I thought something had happened to you! I looked all over your studio for you!"_. Law stood motionless with his shopping bags in his hands. _"Well... I was just out running some errands for this morning"_ he replied simply, not understanding the swirl of feeling that was overwhelming Luffy at that moment. He stepped back to face Law, _"You scared me..."_ he added before smiling tenderly, his cheeks taking on a slightly pinkish hue. Law put his bags on the table, not knowing what to say to Luffy. He had been surprised, to be sure, but also touched. _"I have... said something wrong?"_ Luffy asked shyly, noticing Law's silence. _"No, it's not that, it's just... no, that's silly, forget it"_ he said with a wave of hands. But Luffy wanted to know the end of that sentence. _"It's just that…"_ , on Luffy's insistent gaze to Law, he continued his sentence, _"...it just... it touched me that you care about me. It's silly and narcissistic of me..."_ Law said with a heavy heart. _"But it's not stupid at all! And of course I worry about you. I care about you!"_ Luffy exclaimed loudly. Law was stunned. _"But, we hardly know each other, I was distant, and I behaved like a complete jerk... why all this? Why all the attention?"_ Law asked as an explanation. _"Because you saved my life, remember?"_. Luffy moved closer to Law to give him a hug. _"You may have been a little cold at first, but I understand, and I don't blame you!"_ Luffy added, looking up at Law with a radiant smile on his face. Law smiled back. Was that naivety? Or was it just overwhelming kindness?

_"Luffy-ya, do you think two **broken souls** can rebuild each other?"_

Law had spoken in a solemn tone. Luffy raised an eyebrow, not understanding the question but also being surprised about the nickname Law had used for him. This was a positive sign that their "relationship" had improved.

On the one hand, it would have helped and facilitated Law if Luffy had understood at first glance, but this was not the case. _"What I mean is that I know I couldn't grieve alone. I've made more progress in a day with you than I have in a month alone. So I thought maybe you and I could...", "Yes!”_ Luffy cut him overexcited, without waiting for the end of the sentence, before hugging Law even harder. _"I like you, Law, I feel good beside you"_ Luffy said tenderly. Law felt the same way, but would never admit it out loud. So he replied a shyer, but equally affectionate _"Me too"_.

* * *

Days passed. Law had come to the end of his two weeks off and had gone back to work, but this time with a smile on his face. Kureha noticed this, and was reassured to see that the most talented surgeon in the hospital had returned in good shape. Luffy, for his part, had made a detour to Nami's house to pick up a few things – and explain everything to her as promised – before settling down at Law's, as they had both agreed. Indeed, each of them couldn't stand the sad loneliness of their apartment, so they had come to the conclusion that some kind of "flat-sharing" would be nice, and indeed it was. Law was cooking again, having noticed very quickly that Luffy was a real danger in the kitchen. The studio had regained a warm and friendly atmosphere, just as Law and Luffy had regained their smiles.

For this flat share, Law had been adamant that he would sleep on the couch, and Luffy would take his bed. Even though Luffy had contested, again and again, repeating the same arguments that it was up to him to sleep on the couch because he was the guest, Law remained perfectly firm in his decision.

Although they spent one night together, this was an exception, and although Luffy didn't seem to mind sharing the bed with Law at all, Law was a little more withdrawn. He didn't even know how to consider Luffy. Was he a friend? Law was not as close to his friends as he was to Luffy. So what was he to him? He didn't have the answer.

Luffy often came home after Law. He was studying to be a lawyer, and classes often ended very late. But every time Law waited until he got home before going to bed, there was no way he would fall asleep before then anyway. He too, after all, was worried about Luffy, even if he didn't say so.

* * *

This weekend, Luffy had gone back to Nami's house, the latter having absolutely insisted on seeing him; because it had been a month since he had settled in at the surgeon's, which she still found astonishing.

 _"So tell me about it! How is it going with this Law?”_. Nami was always so curious, and knowing Luffy, she knew that he had never been interested in girls – (and yet there was no shortage of proposals) – so she had convinced herself for a long time that he must surely be gay. Or maybe he didn't like anyone, but that would be impossible, as cute and affectionate as he was!

 _"It's going very well ! Torao is really good in the kitchen! And his studio is so cool! And the city is beautiful too! And it's not too far from here so I can easily come back. Shihihi"_ Luffy was talking about the stars in his eyes. It had been a long time since Nami had seen him like that. _"And you, how do you find him, this Law?"_ Nami asked mischievously, sniffing at something, especially with the nickname Luffy gave him. _"He's so cool in person! He may seem cold at first, but it's just on the surface! I like him, Torao"_. Nami smiled mischievously. _"Why are you smiling?"_ asked Luffy, still innocent in the face of her friend's deceitful and cunning character. _"Do you love him, very much?"_ insisted Nami, always so mischievous. _"Well yes, I told you he was too nice!"_. Decidedly, she couldn't get her friend to open his eyes. But she was sure of it, there was no doubt that Luffy loved Law, more than as a simple friend. What she feared now was that the feeling was not mutual. She knew Luffy, and after the loss of his brother – who was a real role model for him – he was desperately looking for another figure who could play that role. And he had found Law. And no doubt he'd placed all his hopes, all his trust in him.

The next day, while Luffy was taking advantage of his day without class to get as much sleep as possible, Nami had asked Law if it was possible to see each other. The surgeon had accepted, since he knew that she was a close friend of Luffy. She left a message on the table so that Luffy would not worry when he woke up, pretending she had gone to see a friend, then went to the café where she had made an appointment with Law.

 _"Thank you for coming! Luffy talks about you a lot, so I wanted to meet you!"_ she explained, although the real reason for the meeting was somewhat different. _"Well, he often talks about you too"_. Law would have meant that Luffy often _complained_ about Nami, who harassed him with messages and phone calls, but he preferred not to. They exchanged many small talk, learned about each other's work, and shared some other information that was not entirely useless, but not essential to know either. Law learned that Nami was a researcher in meteorology, which wasn't a common profession, and that she loved tangerines – that kind of detail that wasn't completely useless, but not essential either. Then after a few minutes, Nami approached the real subject of her visit, but always in a discreet and ingenious way. But Law was not the kind of person who could be easily fooled, and quickly understood where the redhead was really going. But he kept answering in a nuanced way, without ever giving Nami what she wanted to hear. After all, they knew very little about each other, and it wasn't to her that he was going to confide his heart stories. Disappointed but not downcast, Nami returned to his apartment. She would even install cameras in her studio if she had to. She wouldn't... but she could!

Little by little, all Luffy's close friends learned about this flat share with Law. Some thought it was strange, others thought it was original, and one in particular started to imagine crazy and extravagant theories…

* * *

**One week later**

Law had been awakened outburst in the middle of the night. He rushed to the room, from which panicked screams were coming out. Luffy held his head, fussing in the bed and shouting his brother's name. Law sat down beside him, and took him in his arms, hugging him with all his strength to stop his trembling. _"It's all right, it's not real Luffy, it's all right, it's just a bad dream..."_ Law whispered to him, as he rocked him gently. After a few minutes, Luffy had come to his senses, and his breathing became regular again. Law had one hand on Luffy's back and the other gently stroking his tousled hair. _"Feeling better?"_ he whispered in a safe voice. Luffy nodded gently, snuggling with Law. He couldn't stand being haunted by the same painful memories, being chased to sleep by past events. He wanted to forget, he wanted to turn the page, he wanted to think about something else. But how could he do that?

There he was, in Law's arms, feeling his warmth warm his bruised heart. He could feel his hands, sliding down his back or through his hair, soothing the pain inside his body. He wanted to escape from his grief, and take eternal refuge in this reassuring place. He wanted to feel that same feeling, that relief and hope, but so strong, that his grief could never again penetrate and invade his mind. He wanted to get more than that embrace. He wanted more.

Luffy raised his head to Law, and looked up at him, his eyes both moist and inflamed. He put his hands on the back of his neck, and moved closer, kissed him, without thinking, without saying anything. It seemed as if the world had just cut itself off from reality. Luffy, fueled by a burning desire, kissed Law ever more passionately, supressing through his kiss all the misery of his heart, all the pain of his soul, and all the tears of his body. Law responded with the same ardour, his limbs electrifying on contact with the fingers that slipped along his shoulders, his arms, and then on his chest. Through the contact of their lips, their smothered complaints and repressed regrets were expressed. Their growing appetite, burned their insides and dryed their tears. Luffy had pinned Law against the bed, separating his lips only between two breaths, before resuming the same invigorating dance. He discovered his body in the dark, imagining every detail, tracing the contours of his muscles with his fingertips. Law did the same, with more impatience, removing the piece of cloth that separated him from the coveted body. He left his lips, to come and kiss his neck and then his chest, marking his skin with his passage. Their reason had been lost in the whirlwind of emotions that gripped them both, making them meet, touch and love each other. Each one exalted the caresses of the other, each one drank from the kisses of the other, nourishing their flesh with a happiness that had long since disappeared. The warmth that warmed their skin reminded them that they were still alive. The love that flowed through their veins reminded them that they still had the strength to fight. For a moment they were one, blending into each other, merging with each other's bodies. They were one. Nothing could separate them, neither the pain of a lost being, nor the suffering of bitter regret. They were one, saving each other from the dark monster that followed them daily. They were one, and loved each other, their hearts beating in harmony. The fire that ignited their passions, softened tenderly; and with the same delicacy as a flower petal swirling in the air before being swept away by the waves, they embraced each other before being swept away by sleep.

* * *

Law could not wake up with better vision than he had before his eyes right now. Luffy stood slightly above him, his warm breath spreading down his neck. He affectionately kissed Law's cheek, staring at him with his sparkling round eyes. Law responded with the same sweetness, kissing Luffy's neck gently, repeatedly. _"I love you, Torao"_ he whispered as he huddled beside him. He held Law's arm firmly, as if he never wanted to let go. _"I love you too, Luffy-ya"_ Law replied in the same suave voice as he stroked Luffy's cheek with his fingers. For several weeks, each had been contemplating the other discreetly, each kept his feelings hidden, but that night, the secrets flew away with the clothes. Luffy suddenly stood up, sitting on the bed, and reaching out his hand to Law. _"Let's make a promise, Torao"_. Law sat across from Luffy, intrigued, taking Luffy's hand in his. _"A promise?"_ Law wondered. _"Yes. Let's free ourselves of all that is on our hearts, and then promise to remember those we have lost, only happily. Let's never regret the past again, and let's enjoy the present that is offered to us. Let us never turn our gaze to what is lost, but rather to what is given to us, and to those we can protect and cherish"_. Luffy's voice was carried by a growing emotion. The beauty of his words moved Law, who surrounded Luffy's hand with his two hands. _"All that we have on our hearts?"_ Law asked. _"Yes. All our sorrows and grief and unsaid things. I'll go first."_ Luffy added, superimposing his second hand on their handshake. _"My brother Ace was a fireman. He was the best brother I could have ever hoped for. I'll never forget his courage and kindness. Saving a young man named Sabo from the flames, a metal bar went through his body when the floor above them collapsed. He died as a result of complications from his injury, but always with the honour and admiration of his colleagues and family"._ Luffy paused. Freeing himself from his memories was a relief, he could no longer bear to drag them behind him wherever he went. He took a breath and then continued, trying to keep his emotions under control. _"When I realized that I had lost my brother, I felt like I had lost my reason for living. I couldn't see what was holding me back in this world anymore, so subconsciously I crossed the road without looking around. The traffic was heavy, a truck came up to me and hit me from the side. Then everything went dark for me, and then I woke up in the hospital with all my loved ones by my side. And then I realized I was not alone, and even though Ace is gone now, I still have people I can count on, people who count for me",_ Luffy squeezed his hands a little tighter around Law's and turned to look at him, confident. _"That's why today I promise never to look back, remembering my brother as the priceless model of bravery that he always was. I will never forget him, just as I will never forget all the foolish things we did as children. That is a promise"_ said Luffy, in a sincere and relieved voice, relieved to have gotten rid of that weight. _"Now it's your turn"_ he added, addressing Law. _"Very well. Everything on my mind, huh? Well... my parents have always been an example for me to follow, and I hope to honor them by following the noble profession they passed on to me. I hope I was a good big brother for my little sister. They are gone, but I am still here. It was selfish of me to want to join them sooner. Today I realize how lucky I am to still be alive. So I will continue to live, and to enjoy every moment, every second"._ Law turned his gaze to Luffy's gaze _. "Luffy-ya, you, the man I saved, but most of all, the man who saved me. Yes. I never told you, so I'm confiding in you today. That day, when you knocked on my door, you changed my life,_ _literally_ _"._ Luffy's eyes grew rounder, both intrigued and surprised. _"My days were getting more and more insipid, one after another. I couldn't stand the misery that followed me every day. At that moment, I was on the verge of doing the irreparable, of leaving the mortal world, so to speak... But you knocked on my door. At that very moment. When I think back on it, I wonder if you were sent by some kind of god. You saved me, Luffy-ya. I feel so guilty about the way I acted toward you, I was especially hurtful and abrupt. I'd like to right my wrongs, and make you happy, if I can. I wish I could wake up beside you every morning and fall asleep beside you every night, if you want it too"._ Luffy was still overwhelmed with a multitude of emotions: sadness, surprise, fear, happiness, relief and joy. He threw himself around Law's neck and without hesitation he said, _"Of course I want to!"_. Both looked at each other tenderly, and sealed their promises with a kiss.

* * *

**4 months later**

_"I do!"_

Faces lit up, devouring every second of that precious moment. Priest Kinemon, for his part, continued his speech under the warm and radiant sun of June.

_"Mr. Trafalgar D. Water Law, do you take Mr. Monkey D. Luffy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him till death do you part?"_

_"I do"_

_"You are therefore united by the sacred bonds of marriage"_

Emotion was growing in the small audience, who knew perfectly well what followed after this sentence. All eyes were on the two newlyweds, their engagement rings shining on their fingers, and their smiles shining on their lips. Nami, Kaya, Chopper, Camie and Vivi were particularly excited, no longer holding on to their chairs. Bepo, Pappug, Shirahoshi and Franky were shedding all the tears of their bodies in front of the beauty of the ceremony. Dadan also could not hold back his little tear, witnessing the growth of the one she had known since he was a child. Next to her, Makino had the same feeling, amazed to see how the little careless Luffy she knew had become a blossoming young man. Everyone was looking forward to the priest's last sentence, the very last one.

_"You may kiss each other"_

Four months later, a new promise was sealed by their lips. But this time there was a whole beautiful world gathered before them. In the bright sunshine, they kissed as if it were the first time, but they were all the more nervous, considering the countless looks that were directed at them at that very moment. Everyone then stood up and applauded as loudly as they could. Luffy and Law held hands, looking ahead at each person present, and then at the sky of such pure blue, and the infinite horizon. They were bound together for all eternity, and nothing could separate them.

Shanks was already set up at the buffet, closely followed by Garp who threw himself on the rice cakes. Zoro, for his part, had gone to the sake a little further away, accompanied by the priest himself, who seemed to vow the same passion for his god as he had for sake. Franky had climbed on the small stage to compose a piece of guitar, still moved by the ceremony. He was joined by Brook a little later. Nami and Vivi hugged each other to free themselves from all their overflowing joy; while Makino and Dadan were reminiscing about good old memories, a tear of nostalgia in the corner of their eyes.

The ceremony ended until late in the evening, with joy and laughter. Garp congratulated his grandson one last time, wishing him all the best. Makino and Shanks did the same, almost suffocating the groom with their embrace. Luffy and Law thanked each guest for his presence, and then the ceremony gradually emptied out.

When they returned to the studio, they collapsed on the bed, their hearts light and melodies still filling their heads. They looked at each other and laughed, without knowing why. They felt light, free, happy. They felt invincible, and saw a whole future lying before them that they would build together. They loved each other, as if their hearts were one, savouring every moment of this new life together.

_If two broken souls can rebuild each other?_

_Just give the heart time to heal itself, and the souls time to love each other._

_Owari ~ The End_


End file.
